Rynild Ras'Aul
|-|Infant= |-|Child= |-|Teenager= |-|Awakened= Summary Rynild Ras'aul, also known as Ryn, is the main protagonist of Part II of Astiria, and a main protagonist in Part III. He is the god of Youth, Heroes and peace. Ryn is the son of Graham, god of Order, and Cassandra Ras'aul, also known as Calamitas. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A Physically, 7-A with magic | 7-A | 7-A | High 6-C, Higher with the Heartbreaker Cannon | At Least High 3-A, Likely Low 2-C Name: Rynild Darhaa Ras'aul Origin: Astiria Gender: Male Age: 8 (End of Part I), 17 (End of Part II) Classification: '''Shapeshifter, Adventurer '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7, The latter due to his Dracolich DNA) Skilled Martial artist and Swordsman, Accelerated Development, Power Mimicry and Information Analysis (Can figure out how to use someone else's magic by sight) Magic, Healing (Via Lay on Hands), Holy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification via Haiana, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection (Via Knights of the Round) | Shapeshifting, Body Control (Can summon any part of his forms on any part of his body) Can create and manipulate Spider Silk (thanks to his Arachne DNA), Poison Manipulation (through biting and Stings, thanks to his Lamia, Alpis and Arachne DNA, can inject foes with a paralyzing venom), Transmutation (Using Stings, can turn someone into an Alpis. Using fairy magic, can turn someone into a Cheshire), Illusion Creation and Minor Telekinesis (Thanks to his Cheshire DNA), Empathic Manipulation (thanks to his Kobold DNA, can emit a calming aura. Thanks to his Cockatrice DNA, can induce strong emotions in the foe), Sleep Manipulation (Thanks to his weresheep DNA, can cause nearby people to become Drowsy. Thanks to his Mothron DNA, can spread powder that induces sleep), Magic Resistance (Thanks to his Minotaur DNA, minor magic bounces off him), Flight (Thanks to his Harpy, Cockatrice and Thunderbird DNA), Electricity Manipulation (Thanks to his Thunderbird DNA, Capable of emitting lightning), Petrification (Thanks to his Basilisk DNA, can turn someone to stone with a gaze, though those who are strong enough can resist it), Underwater Breathing (Thanks to his various sea creature DNA) | Teleportation, Hellfire Manipulation, Can turn into a Dragon | Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (Can control his own dream world, and battle astral threats), Explosion Manipulation (Via Megaton Punch) LIkely Sound Manipulation (Thanks to Siren DNA) | Portal Creation (Learned from Rael) | Order Manipulation (Being the son of Graham, he can control this), Immortality (Type 4), Timespace Manipulation (Though not combat applicable), Invulnerability (Only one with the powers of a god, such as ark unit wielders, can truly harm him) Attack Potency: Athlete Level Physically (Knocked an armored adult raider off his horse and staggered the horse with it), Mountain Level 'with Magic (Participated in the Tournament of Power and fought Augustus, matching him blow-for-blow using Sword of Hope) | '''Mountain Level '(Defeated Flare and Grima) | 'Mountain Level '(Should be as strong as before) | '''Large Island Level (Defeated Restricted Calamtias, The Plaguebringer Goliath, and The Ravager), Higher with the Heartbreaker Cannon (Was said to be far beyond his abilities) | At Least High Universe Level (Awakening his godly powers caused rifts in space-time that threatened to destroy the universe, and he casually fixed these.), Likely Universe Level+ '(Defeated the Devourer of Universes. It is implied that he could destroy the timeline) 'Speed: Unknown, '''Likely '''Massively Hypersonic (Traded blows with Augustus, someone who should be equal to Michael. Managed to defeat a weakened Flare) | Relativistic+ '''(Comparable to Zephyr Highwind) | '''Relativistic+ | '''At Least '''Relativistic+,' Lightspeed '''Attack Speed with Breaker Beam | '''FTL '(Blitzed Alciela) Durability: Mountain Level with magic shields (survived serious attacks from Augustus) | Mountain Level '''(Took hits from Flare and Grima) | '''Mountain Level | '''At Least '''High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Could survive his own universal collapse) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Mountain Class | Mountain Class | High Universal Stamina: 'God-like, though Haiana causes it to drain quicker | Infinite 'Intelligence: 'Gifted. Though he didn't have any proper education, he was capable of surprisingly thoughtful speech even at a young age. Can instantly analyze and copy magic. 'Range: Extended Melee with Swordplay, Hundreds of Meters with magic, Universal with God Powers Weaknesses: 'Not incredibly book-smart. '''Standard Equipment: ' * '''Swords ** Squire's Shortsword: '''A short blade made for apprentice paladins. It's durable, but there's nothing that special about it. ** '''Perfect Dark: '''Upgraded from Light's Bane. Viola gave it to him by infusing it with corruptive power, forming a sharp, armored shell around it. It's longer than the Squire's Shortsword and can be charged up with mana. ** '''Crystal Blade: '''Stolen from Calamitas' workshop. It's made completely out of crystal, half blue and half purple, the purple segment can shift its own form according to the user's will: Longsword, ultra-long rapier, greatsword, shield, etc. It can also fire off crystalline shards of itself that regenerate shortly. * '''Heartbreaker Cannon: '''A weapon that Draedon and Calamitas had been working on before Ryn snuck into Calamitas' workshop to steal it. He can summon it up at will from his pocket dimension. The massive cannon can only be used once per day, but it is extremely powerful. After gathering spirit energy over the course of the day, It fires a massive beam of energy that, on impact, produces an explosion capable of vaporizing all of terraria. '''Key: Tournament Arc | Grima Arc | Beginning of Terraria Arc | God powers Awakened Notable attacks and Techniques Paladin Magic: '''Thanks to training from Seraph and other members of Angel's Crown, Ryn possesses knowledge on Various holy spells, including those for Offense, Defense and Support. * '''Lay on Hands: Ryn emits a "dew" of liquid mana onto his hands, and places them onto an open wound. This accelerates the body's natural healing process, regenerating said wounds as long as they're possible to heal naturally. * Holy Shot: '''Ryn charges crackling spirit energy into his finger, before blasting a small holy ball out from a finger gun. It's not very powerful, but it can be altered for different effects. ** '''Holy Shot - Machinegun: '''Ryn shoots out a barrage of holy shots which are difficult to dodge. however, the individual shots aren't very accurate. ** '''Holy Shot - Bazooka: '''Ryn charges up a large orb and fires it, causing it to explode on contact. it's slower than the other variations, however. ** '''Holy Shot - Shotgun: '''Ryn fires off a scattershot of holy shots to hit faster foes. ** '''Holy Shot - Shortsword: '''Ryn extends the holy magic, forming a blade on his hand, Zamasu style. * '''Holy Shield: '''Ryn holds his hands out, forming a spherical barrier with a hexagon pattern around him. It's tough enough to block attacks from beings similar in power to him. If he forms it right before the attack hits him, it will reflect the attack at a higher power than the original. '''Knights of the Round: '''Copied from Seraph, but inferior to his usage. Ryn can use thirteen different sword techniques based off of legendary swords or knights. By thinking of a legendary blade or legendary warrior, and performing a one-line chant to focus his mana, Ryn's imagination passively comes up with the effects. * '''Sword of Hope: '''Based off of the weapon Ryn used during his godhood. Activating this causes his shortsword to expand, creating a giant blade of mana. Swinging it in this state shoots a blast that can cut through tough objects. * '''Gawain: '''Copied off of Seraph's Chant. He slams his sword down, and a magic circle appears beneath the foe. From it erupts a phantasmal sword of energy. He also has a non-lethal variant forming a phantasmal bat. * '''Whirlrynd: '''Based off a weapon from Ryn's own imagination. He forms a second blade at the hilt of his sword, spinning it and creating a "Whirl-Ryn-d". It's both powerful and destructive. '''Combat Expert: '''Having been trained in martial arts by the guilds since he was a child, Ryn is an excellent martial artist and swordsman, and has learned several techniques as such. He's also fast enough to leave afterimages, using those in combat. * '''Rynild Barrage: '''A high-speed flurry of punches, said to feel like getting hit with hundreds of bullets. Was used against flare in the T.O.P. '''Power Mimicry: '''Ryn's astrologia, a unique ability that he was born with. He posesses the power to instinctively analyze all magic and spells that he sees, giving him advanced knowledge on their structure and method. This allows him to copy and develop his own spells at a rapid rate. * '''Flare Bullets: '''Ryn creates small flames on his fingers, which he can fire out like bullets. * '''Firebomb: '''Ryn creates a large ball of fire with both hands and throws it at the opponent. Unlike Flare's, it can rebound off of surfaces in order to hit its foe. Upon contact, it will detonate in a large cloud of smoke. ** '''Ignition: '''After the smoke appears, Ryn can ignite it and force it inwards, creating a "reverse" explosion, as fire bombards the foe inside from all angles. * '''Water Cocoon: '''Ryn surrounds himself in a protective tornado of water. Copied from Zephyr's Torrent Edge. * '''Water Orb: '''Ryn forms a spinning orb of water he can fire out for damage. Upon impact with the opponent, it will quickly expand outwards and engulf them. Copied from Zephyr's Airball, with a water-elemental twist. * '''Aqua Beam: '''Ryn charges and fires a beam of frigid water, much like a fire hose. * '''Ehwaz: '''A simple defensive rune drawn on his chest, to fortify his body and increase defense. Copied from Augustus. '''Original Techniques: '''These are techniques Ryn himself has created. * '''Spirit Slash: '''Ryn overcharges his sword with mana and swings, releasing a wave of energy similar to the getsuga tenshou in appearance and functionality. * '''Kamehameha: '''Exactly how it is in Dragon Ball. However, Ryn doesn't have much control over it. It will either fizzle out, or shoot at 100% capacity, obliterating everything in its path. * '''Death Beam: '''Charging up fire in his hands, ryn shoots a ray of incredibly condensed flame that pierces through almost anything. '''Shapeshifting: '''Thanks to tampering by Calamitas, Ryn was born with the ability to shapeshift. However, this didn't end up awakening until he met an arachne named Alice, when he reacted to her venom and transformed into an arachne himself. From there, he has now gained the ability to transform into other species, gaining their DNA by touch. He can shapeshift entirely or just his body parts, to say nothing of growing new ones. '''Haiana: '''A technique Ryn used as a god, whose name he has the faintest memories of. It cloaks him in a red aura which increases his speed and power. However, It also causes him to tire out much quicker than before. Similar to the Kaioken. He has shown the ability to use up to Haiana times 10. '''Summoning: '''Ryn has the tarot cards of the high priestess and hermit, given to him by Naomi. This allows him to summon Kelly and Viola, which can be viewed on naomi's page. '''Limit Breaks: '''Ultimate Techniques that Ryn can use when his rage builds enough. These are much stronger than his normal spells, and do far more damage. However, they also tire him out quicker, requiring careful timing to pull off successfully. * '''Megaton Punch: '''Ryn charges forward, as if attempting to punch his foe head-on. However, as the opponent prepares themselves to block, he suddenly teleports and appears near them, punching them from a different angle than previously anticipated. Shortly after landing the punch, Ryn releases an explosion from his fist, aiming to blast the opponent apart. Misc. Name: Rynild Ras'Aul Age: 18 (physically) Species: Shape Shifter Hair color: blonde Eye color: Blue Skin color: Pale Facial marks, if any: none. Personality: Kind but gullible Likes: Nice people, sweets, All of his Mommas Dislikes: Lying, being tricked Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Astiria Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7